


things to hold

by flootzavut



Series: liminal spaces [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Blanket Permission, Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion singing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic Available, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but he doesn't realise that because he's a twit wrt emotions, queer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "From anyone else, it would be intolerable."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610095
Comments: 36
Kudos: 669





	things to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts).



* * *

_**things to hold** _

* * *

Geralt may never get used to this casual intimacy, or to the way Jaskier doesn't even seem to notice it. It's not all the time; sometimes Jaskier keeps to himself, curls in on himself, and Geralt always lets him be, but it never lasts for long. Then Jaskier will sprawl against him, or touch his shoulder to get his attention, or edge closer at night.

From anyone else, it would be intolerable.

No one else would be so careless, though; people don't think to touch a Witcher unless they're paid to, or if they have no other choice, and even then, they're often afraid. The women whose time and touch he buys for the night are usually frightened, surprised to find him capable of tenderness and gentleness. He never leaves them afraid, that's not who he is, but he's used to being approached with the kind of caution more suited to a rabid bear.

For reasons he can't begin to understand, Jaskier has never been scared of him, and has touched him so often, in so many different ways and circumstances, that Geralt can't quite imagine going without. The rare times when Jaskier avoids him, he misses it more painfully than he'd ever admit.

It's a cool night, with the fire still burning after they've eaten their supper but not compensating for the chill of the air. Jaskier burrows insistently into his side, to the point where Geralt sets an arm loosely around his shoulders because it feels unnatural _not_ to touch him when he's this close.

Jaskier doesn't say anything, just stiffens for a moment - surprise? rejection? - then lets out a pleased hum and settles in, somehow even closer than before.

Geralt doesn't really feel the cold or the heat the way humans do, but he feels Jaskier's warmth all the same. Jaskier starts to sing, voice soft and sweet, a song about home and hearth and the creature comforts he doubtless misses when they sleep outside.

It should make them ache for well-spiced stew and soft beds when what they have is scrawny rabbit and thin bedrolls. Instead it creates an answering warmth in the centre of Geralt's chest, glowing like embers. Jaskier rests his head on Geralt's shoulder, and his hair tickles the edge of Geralt's jaw.

They should probably move, make their way to their waiting beds, get a good night's sleep so they can wake with the sun and be on their way; Geralt should insist on it. Instead he listens to Jaskier's music and watches the flames, and feels strangely content.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from another song by Joey Batey's band: [Two Minutes by The Amazing Devil](https://youtu.be/a3YhMe19-_c). It makes me cry and stomps all over my heart, but, you know, in a good way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] things to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474761) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
